


Legendary Magic Tomb

by Anonymous



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Future chapters may contain the following, Mild Swearing, Non-sexualised nudity, complete randomness, references to drugs and alcohol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:50:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Based on a weird fricking dream I once had
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Into the tomb

The Sunchaser (or Cloudslayer if you'd prefer) was parked outside an ancient jungle tomb. Scrooge was taking the triplets, their mother and Webby on an expedition. Donald was recovering from a broken leg, Launchpad was hanging with Darkwing for the day and Lena and Violet were at the library looking for spell books, otherwise they would have come with them.

"The legendary magical tomb of ancient Duckberg was thought to be lost centuries ago." explained Scrooge as they went deeper into the tomb. "However, thanks to Louie, we've found the entrance! How did you find it anyway, Louie?" 

"Oh, I was walking through the woods trying to avoid any house work when I found a sparkly cave." said Louie, looking at his phone the whole time. Scrooge then took the phone from his hands. "Hey!" he said.

"Listen, you need to keep a sharp eye here, we don't want to get lost in here." said Scrooge, pocketing Louie's phone. "You'll get this back when we're finished in the cave."

Webby and Dewey were looking at a book about the wonders of the tomb.

"According to my research," proclaimed Webby, "the ancient tombs are filled with magical portals, mysterious text and lizards that when they bite you, you get superpowers. I've always wanted the ability to grow and shrink on command!"

"I've always wanted to fly!" said Dewey, excitedly.

"Didn't Storkules grant you that ability once?" asked Webby.

"Yeah," sulked Dewey. "but his Dad took it away from me shortly afterwards."

"Now remember kids, if we're in a tight situation, I have my jetpack with me." said Della, trying to hide her excitement.

Huey was slightly concerned. "Mom, I know you're excited about your new jetpack but is this really the best place to test it out?"

"I can't help it, it looks so cool!" shouted Della excitedly. "But don't worry, it's only activated if I say the passcode."

And without thinking, Louie asked "What's the passcode?"

"Oh, it's Caramel Bubblegum." answered Della.

It was then the mother and her youngest son realised their mistake.

Without warning, the jetpack sprung into life and took Della for a ride. It raced around the corner and seemed to disappear.

"MOM!" cried Dewey. "DELLA!" shouted Webby. the pair started chasing after their mother/mother figure but tripped on a rock and both fell into a deep chasm.

"Bless me bagpipes!" exclaimed Scrooge. "This expedition's just turned into a rescue mission! Okay, no more splitting up from now on!"

Huey was so shocked by what had just happened, he leaned on a wall to catch his breath, only to discover there wasn't a wall there and instead, he fell down a slope.

Scrooge looked over at Louie.

"You're not planning on wandering off too, are ye?" he asked.

"I'm not leaving my phone, I mean uncle." Louie replied.

Scrooge decided it'd be best to begin searching. "Okay, let's start by looking for your mother."

And off down the trail they went.

To be continued... 


	2. Tiny Planets and other stuff

Della's jetpack was out of control, speeding down the ancient halls. She tried hard to control it but it was no use.  
Suddenly, she saw what appeared to be a door at the end of the hallway. The weird thing was that despite being in an ancient tomb, the door looked like a normal 20th century house door. Before she knew it, she was strait through the door and crashed on a tiny planet about the size of a small desert island.

Della looked up and saw another planet with someone else on it. He was a scruffy looking man with goggles, a bushy moustache and a red jumpsuit.  
The man turned around, saw Della and jumped a bit. "Who are you and why are you on my planet?!" he shouted.  
"First off, this is clearly a separate planet. Secondly, I'm Della Duck. Pilot, Adventurer and mother of three."  
"Well, you're stupid. I'm Dr. Robotnik, I've accomplished more stuff in my life than you ever will when I was 6 and a half!" said the man.  
Della had a feeling she and Robotnik wouldn't really get along.

Webby and Dewey were still falling down the chasm, screaming in fear. Then screaming in excitement, then in fear again, then they just got bored. Then they saw the ground approaching and started screaming again until they hit the ground.  
"Ow, I think I landed on my butt." said Dewey after landing. And then, Webby landed on Dewey.  
"Oh crap, sorry Dewey!" cried Webby after she sat up.  
"I'm alright. Having said that, could you crack my back for me please?"  
So Webby grabbed Dewey and squeezed until she heard a crack. "Thanks." said Dewey.

The pair looked around. There didn't appear to be any way out of the bottom of the chasm. No doors, no windows, not even a ladder.  
Dewey was starting to worry. "You think we'll be able to get out?"  
Webby thought for a moment and responded "Probably, let's have a look around."

Huey made it to the bottom of the slope and found a small door. He decided to go through the door and ended up in a small room.  
The first thing Huey noticed was a bunch of symbols on a wall. "What could they mean?" he thought to himself. He then remembered that they were in his JWG, it was an ancient writing style early natives used and he happened to have the book on him.  
It could take a few minutes but Huey was sure he could figure the code out.


End file.
